Part Of Your World
by Bulmachick05
Summary: Bulma is a Collage Professor and has a very bothersome student. One day the student gets her fired and suddenly her life is thrown in a choatic lifestle. BV and other important characters.
1. The Student

-1Part of Your World

By

Bulma

Dedication: Well there are many people to think about thanking in this. Mostly is to Sanshi and Brad. I guess through this tough time in my life, and I mean it is a tough patch, they seem to make me see face to my problems instead of running away from it. I know things will never be as it once was, but at least I know that there is a future ahead of us all. This story is about what I wanted but could not have. So this is dedicated to you both and of course, to Rayne, you have given me the tools to create another story. This will seem very familiar to you as it should because we rp so damn much! Moreover, no story dedication cannot be complete without my fans!!! I want to thank you to all those who enjoy reading my stories and those who do not like it in the least bit; I want you all to know that I enjoy doing this and you are welcome whether you enjoy this art or not. Now without further ado, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own DB/Z/GT

Part of Your World

The Student

By

Bulma

Ten minuets to three read on the clock above the wipe board that was filled with examples of misspelled sentences. A young woman with aqua hair pulled into a terra-twist, a black spaghetti strap stop and matching flare jeans with black Old Navy flip flops paced back and forth from one end of the board to the other with her laser pointer. She was asking for corrections from the class in her English 101 course. Bulma Briefs was an English collage professor for Northern Illinois University (NIU).

She gazed around at the bored and tired faces of her students. It was the first week back from summer and most of her students were fresh into collage. She inwardly sighed as they kept looking at the clock, rather than at her. It was humid in her classroom as the air-conditioned was turned off, not to mention that her students seemed more or less ready to get out of the class as soon as possible on this beautifully sunny and warm Friday afternoon. "Come on guys! Focus with me here! Just 10 more minutes and then we all can leave." Bulma sweetly tried to coax her 45 students into doing what she asked. She only earned groans from her students. "Samantha, tell me what is the verb in this sentence?" Bulma asked as her pointer went to the fourth sentence down from the board.

"It's Jenny Professor." the girl sighed in annoyance. Bulma gritted her teeth. "Spoilt girl and her stupid knowledge! I'd like to see her memorize 500 names in only 3 days!" Bulma thought aggravated, as she appeared pleasantly sheepish exterior. Jenny sighed and again explained the sentence to the class. Apparently, Jenny seemed to be the only one in class that wanted to participate. Bulma sat on her desk, let Jenny explain to the class, and paid attention to the girl.

Suddenly a loud sound of a door opening and closing turned heads to see a girl with bright pink hair, jean mini-skirt and a shirt with the words "Flirt" written across the top took her seat and gathered her things. Everyone seemed to be absorbed in the funny girl. Sanshi glared at those looking at her and feeling a little self-conscious. "What are you all looking at?! Mind your own damn business!" she yelled at her fellow peers. Heads turned away from her and to the Professor. Bulma cleared her throat as she hopped off her desk and took the floor.

"So Miss. Briefs, a new record! Way to go. You have to be a little proud of yourself." Bulma laced her words with sarcasm. "Stuff it. Just be glad I showed up at all." "Sanshi, when is your birthday?" Bulma folded her arms across her chest and gazed up at the girl. Sanshi rolled her eyes. "That is none of your business and why would you to know my birthday anyway?" Sanshi leaned back in her seat and proved she did not give a damn. "So I can get you a watch so you will not be late to my class again." A smirk appeared on Sanshi's face. "Oh well you see Teach, I'm not late on accident, I'm late on purpose. I do not want to be here. So Miss. Briefs you can just go back to teaching the little monkey you are because I don't give a crap!" Sanshi coolly told the woman. Bulma never felt so insulted in all her life. 

The whole class was in whispers as they looked back at Sanshi. "I said what you are looking at?!" Sanshi yelled at her peers again. Bulma took a deep sigh of breath and looked back at the clock. "Okay guys, time is up and we are done. Have your homework turned in no later than Monday. You are all free to leave." Shuffling of papers and books being shoved into backpacks as the there was the familiarity of gossip buzzing in the air. "Except you Sanshi. I would like a word with you." Bulma's eyes were dead set on the disrespectful student. Sanshi rolled her eyes and she flopped back into her seat.

As students left in a mad rush to relax on the perfect Friday afternoon, Bulma slowly walked up to the girl. , standing before her in her flip-flops as she tapped her flip-flops on the ground. "Okay Sanshi lets get one thing straight, I am the teacher. You are the student. Here are some rules I think you need to understand before you come to my class again-" "Oh yeah I'm really gonna show up next time. You know what, you are just a washed up old hag. None of my other teachers care if I show up late, so why the hell do you have the stupid high school teacher complex?!" Sanshi brutally interrupted. Bulma was not fazed in the least bit as she saw the girl in front of her trying to break her down.

"Sanshi, this is collage and you are old enough to know respect." "You haven't earned my respect. I am only taking this stupid class because it is required. I hate English and I definitely hate the teacher teaching this stupid course!" Bulma tensed but did not utter a word. "Is that why you are coming to my class late?" "Oh yeah, you damn right that is why I am not showing up!" "I see. And the work I assign, you know it pretty well don't you?" "Look what does this have to do with what we are talking about. Gods this is stupid. Look I am out of here. Just leave me alone!" Sanshi stood up and grabbed her back, rushing out of the classroom and leaving the Teacher behind.


	2. Ruling Of The Student

-1Part of Your World

Chapter 2

The Ruling of the Student

By

Bulma

Bulma watched Sanshi get up and leave the classroom. Sighing heavily, she returned to her desk. She sat at her desk and really thought about the situation. Sanshi was a bright and upcoming student but she is so disrespectful and bitter. Perhaps she was not showing up because she hated the class, but the class was not challenging enough for her. That girl just seemed so angry towards her every time they met in class. She sat down behind her desk and logged onto her account on the campus site. Looking at her student list, she stares at Sanshi's name.

Would she really drop her from the class or keep her? She hated this part of her job. She knew what it is like to invest money in a class and to have it backfire. It is a terrible feeling and now she has this girl's educational career in her hands. She rested her head on the wooden desk and the coolness of the wood felt cool against her heated temple. "I hate this part of my job!" she groaned to the silent room. "If I drop her it means I'm giving up on her and I don't give up on anything!" Slamming her fist on the desk, she shoots up. "Did I give up when I couldn't figure out how the motion of a eukaryote cell moves when injected with the serum? NO! And I'm not about to give up on her now!"

Bulma sat down again and started to search the site. "If she won't come to class because she hates it, then I'll just give her something to like then!" Bulma finally went to the page, started to work on Sanshi's case, and sent out a notice to the school board for their approval of her decision.

-Monday Morning!-

Sanshi rolled out from her bed and glared at the beeping from her 7:30 alarm clock that had awoken from her slumber. Quickly shutting off the alarm, she stretched her arms over her head as she yawned. Slipping out from the warmth of her bed and she walked over to the window to gaze at the busy campus below her. All ready people were up and out of their beds, ready to greet the day. "How can anyone be so chipper this early in the morning?" she grumbled and turned from the window. She opened her laptop and let it log her on to see today's agenda as she went to her closet and started to dress.

Her family paid the extra money to get her own private dorm. She was never one to share her personal space; not to say she wouldn't mind sharing her dorm but she really wanted her own personal space to undo the stress she knew collage was going to let her cause on her psychic. She returned from the closet with her clothes to hop right into the shower after she finished checking her schedule for today. When she sat down and looked through her mail, the first notice of e-mail that appeared on the page was a letter from the school board. Curiously, Sanshi opened the e-mail and read the contents.

To put in the basic summery of the letter, she would be transferred to a higher level of English on the grounds that her work in her current class is beyond exceptional and that there has been a report of bored absence and the thirst for a proper challenge on the order of Bulma. The school board, principal, super attendant, and of course the teacher who made the effort for this sighed this order. She would not have to pay for the class or the books but she would need to pick up the material and be at her first lesson the same time she would have been in her now old class.

Sanshi shook her head in disbelief and bit her bottom lip. How dare they do this to her without consulting her first! She was the student and there should be some sort of law against doing this! She didn't want a challenging class because she just wanted to pass this and get the credit hour! Now they are going to force her to work?! No way in hell was she going to do that! "Oh that stupid teacher is going to pay!!! How dare she do this to me! What a fucking joke!" she slammed her hands on her desk. She was livid and she can only blame one teacher in mind.

"That bitch is going to pay! God so help me she is going to pay for this!" Slamming her screen down, too mad to look at the stupid e-mail any longer, and stormed to the bathroom to cool off and prepare for war.

-Bulma-

Bulma collected the homework in class and started to take attendance. She had gotten to Sanshi's name and skipped it, but a voice made her look up in surprise. "Hey, you missed me. I'm here." Sanshi sat the back of the classroom with her feet crossed on her desk as she smiled smugly down at her teacher. Bulma had to take a double take, as she could not believe what she was seeing. "Sanshi, could you please wait for me out in the hall? I'll be out there as soon as I am finished with attendance."

"Why? I know what you are going to say. You are real fucking low aren't you?" Sanshi sneered, her tone of voice dripping with vengeance. The students cast nervous glances between Teacher and Student. No daring to utter a word as the pair was sending electrical waves of anger at the other. "Outside now right now!" Bulma gritted her teeth. If the girl wanted to butt heads, then she was going to have to give her some tough love. "Why, the whole class should know that you went behind my back and put me in an advanced class against my will." Sanshi cockily spat out her words, glaring angrily at Bulma.

"Do you honestly want to discuss this in front of everyone? You are only going to look like the fool Sanshi, not I." Bulma voiced reason as she crossed her arms. "Fool? You are just so stupid aren't you? I do not have to go to that stupid class if I do not want to. I picked THIS course, not that higher one. I'm not going to give into your stupid order and I don't care how I look like. You are the bitch who couldn't let things be!" Sanshi snapped. She was quickly on her feet and staring Bulma down from her high place in the back of the room.

"Then you lose the credit hours and eventually will have to take that course. This was to your benefit. It was not meant to cast you aside or to act as a punishment." Bulma calmly stared back at the dark woman. "You can't make me!" "Not my problem anymore. Learn to not waste people's time as you are doing right now. Get to class or I will call security." Bulma was fed up with this nonsense. Sanshi roughly grabbed her back and gave Bulma a smoldering hatred of a look. "You are going to be hearing from my lawyers real fucking soon." She stormed out of the storm and slammed it hard, cracking it down the center. Everyone was dead silent and no one dared to utter a word.

How was she that powerful? She almost broke down the door and she was so angry. Bulma let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated with this girl. She was scary as all hell but she couldn't show that fear, not in front of her students. She quickly regained order and tried to make the class proceed as normal as possible. However, the tension in the air was thick and heavy. It was obvious that the big elephant in the room was growing bigger by each passing moment. Bulma could only thank her lucky stars that the class is only an hour.

-Sanshi!-

She stormed through the campus with her purse over her shoulder. "Wasting time?! I'll show her who is wasting time!" angrily she thought as she entered her dorm. "I have to calm down before I bring that bitch down. But how to go about it?" she questioned aloud and flopped down on her bed. She buried her face in her soft pillow and closed her eyes. She knew what she had to do but how to get her plan completed was the problem. "Guess I have to call Daddy and see what stings he can pull." Sanshi sat up and grabbed her phone. It was going to be a fun type of night for blackmailing.


	3. Who Gets The Last Laugh

-1Part of Your World

Chapter 3

Who Gets The Last Laugh?

By

Bulma

"Gooooood morning West City! It's 6:45 and we are craaaazy for the morning weather report!" came in the loud, overly excited voice of the morning DJ on Bulma's digital radio. Groaning from the voice coming loud and clear, Bulma's hand reached out from deep under her down comforter and slammed the off button on the clock. "Morning perfect." whispered the voice of her boyfriend, John, next to her. John's fingers lightly traced her features and into her aqua hair. She peered from under the blankets to smile shyly at him. "I have work…you know that." "Gods I hate it when you do. Why can't you stay home?" "Then we might be homeless." She softly giggled. Kissing him she slowly peeled off her side of the blankets, as he went back to sleep. Bulma made her way to the bathroom to get ready for her day. From showers to make up in the mirror, Bulma stepped out of the bathroom, steam that once engulfed her, pulls from her as she quickly goes to gather her things for her classes.

Sitting at her desk, she begins to log into her teaching e-mail for any newsletters from the collage. A notice from the principal catches her attention. Eyeing the letter, she opens it and reads the content. She is to report to his office immediately. "I have a funny feeling this isn't a social meeting." she closed her laptop and gathered her things. She could not help but wonder that something bad was going to happen. Unfortuantly for Bulma, her gut feeling was right. From the moment she stepped on campus and into the waiting room for the principal, she knew something bad was going to happen from the cold feeling she was getting from the secretary. Biting her bottom lip, Bulma gets up to talk to her. "Patricia, what exactly is going on?" she pried the dreaded question onto the woman.

"As if you do not know! You have caused us a great deal of trouble, I hope to god you get sacked for this!" Patricia snapped  
so vicious, that Bulma had to take a step back. "Trouble? Patrica, what do you mean?" she asked affended by the strong accusation for a crime she did not even suspect her ever commited. "Sit down! You will know soon enough!" Bulma looked upon the woman as if she had gone mad. What was going on around here? Not wanting to anger her anymore, she retreated to her chair to await approval to go in and see the center of the problem.

Unfortuantly or fortunately for Bulma she was called into the office. Stepping through the threshold, she came to find the principal, Sanshi of all people and important men in business suits. Somehow, Bulma felt incredibly small as she led herself into the fellowship before her. Her mouth felt dry and she wearily looked around. This definitely was not a social call. "Please have a seat Miss. Briefs," said the principal. She took the only seat left that made a half circle around the main desk. "Excuse me, but what is going on? Why isn't anyone telling me anything?" Bulma sought courage she knew she did not have to ask.

"Miss Briefs, this is Mr. Tomo, Mr. Quinn, and Mr. Khan. These are Miss Br- Sanshi's lawyers." Bulma eyes widen at the outrageous legal attack the girl was going to stoop so low. She looked at the triumphant smile Sanshi was showing her. It was as if she thought she all ready won; perhaps she has. Bulma turned her attention to Mr. Quinn who spoke first, "Miss. Briefs, it is our understanding that you were unfair and unreasonable to our client in your class. Is that true?" "Of course not! I treat my-" "Not according to our client and the interviews of fellow, anyomous students in her class. They say otherwise. You verbally attack our client and other students when they do not come to class on time, or when they fail to meet your unfair "curriculum"." "I do not understand what you are getting at, but I am a very well educator and I do my best. What exactly is your point that you are getting at Mr. Quinn?" Bulma calmly threw the ball back in his court.

"Bulma", interjected the prinicipal, "It does not matter, and they have evidence for your teachings. I am afraid I am going to revoke your teaching liscense. You are fired." He turned to Sanshi. "Sanshi, I do apologize for what she has done and on behalf of the collage, you will get credit for this class and we will settle with paying for all of next semester courses and matirals." "Hold on a minute! I have failed to receive any notice or evidence of this! She is being childish! I gave her a more challenging and better-educated class! She is a smart student! Because I helped her you are going to fire me?! That is unreasonable! If you are going to fire me on that basis, then two can play at this game!" Bulma leaped out of her chair and yelled at the lot of them. Bulma's eyes burning coals of hatred to the principal. "Bulma…" "Don't Bulma me Ronald! I do a damn good job at this collage and you know it!" He sighed and turned to the lawyers. "We will settle with paying for next semester courses and matierals. However, in 1 week you find me better, solid evidence and present it to the educational review board to this school. If you fail to do so; then she will keep her job." He faced his employee. "You had better find a way to defense yourself Bulma, and a lawyer. You are suspended until this matter is taken care of"

Bulma could not believe this was happening. How did this girl get the money to pay for three laywers and to try to get her fired? She looked over at the girl whose smile did not faulter. "Do not worry, Bulma enjoy your job while it lasts? You are going to lose it real soon." "Sanshi, you are acting like a spoilt child. Even if that happens, which it won't, you are going to get a hard lesson in this world that you cannot have everything that you want." Bulma cooly replied. "Is that a fact?" Sanshi tilted her head ever so slightly and gazed teasingly off the bridge of her nose at the calm woman next to her. "I'll see you at the review Sanshi. Mark my words; you are going to grow up." Bulma looked at her employer. "Is this meeting over with?" With a nod from the principal, Bulma stormed to the door too angry to think. That vile, wreched girl was in for a rude awakening.

Bulma was so angry that she could hardly see straight as she stormed out of the office. She threw Patricia, who was practically thrilled a look that could kill and froze that woman. She slammed the door on her way out and stormed to the local café shop. She ordered a strong and chocolately coffee and dessert and tried to calm her nerves. She was so angry. How could her students betray her like this and how could that girl be so evil?! What in the world has she ever done to that…that girl! "You need to calm down girl. You really do." Bulma tried to listen to her inner voice of reason. Getting upset didn't do anything and it would only prove she was giving into the little wench.

Pulling out her laptop Bulma began to search the internet for matiral to help her with her case. She did not have that much money to pay for a lawyer but she had not found a better debater than her; so she was going to have to do. Bulma did not notice the bell chime of the café shop's door open and a young woman come in and spot her. She was suddenly pull out of her train of thought as someone sat across from her and slammed her purse on the table. Bulma jumped from her train of thought and looked to see Sanshi sitting and smiling perkily across from her. "Get away from my table." Bulma seethed through gritted teeth. "I told you that you were going to regret messing with me. You couldn't have let things be could you?" Sanshi opened up the menu casually and browsed through it to see it to her liking.

"What do you want Sanshi?" Bulma demanded. Sanshi ignored her until she got the waiter who brought Bulma's things over and ordered for herself. "See, you are trying to teach me a lesson but how ironic, since you are an English teacher, that it is you that is going to learn a lesson her. You think I am spoilt. Ha! Look at you, you think you can get away with anything and not receive the consequences for it! Well not this time! You are going to learn this the hard way and I'm going to get what I want." "But don't you see, you all ready won. You get credit for English and your classes are paid for." "You are not out of a job yet." "You really are evil." Bulma only shook her head in disbelief at the horrid girl. Before Sanshi could rebuttle, her dessert to go arrived. "I know I am, but I'm going to win and you are going to be out of a job." She stood up with her food and left. Bulma sighed heavily. "That means I'm stuck with the check." she groans as she felt her heart heavy. This girl really has it out for her.

-That Night-

Bulma had curled to the end of her sofa with her ice cream, movie, and her self-pity. Bulma was going to be fire from her job, but she could really worry about it tomorrow. "I am so depressed…" she whispered aloud to the empty room. Suddenly the front door opened and closed behind John as he came back from his job. He took one look at his girlfriend and knew something was up. He came and sat down beside her. "Rough day?" were the first words out of his mouth. Bulma stuffed a big spoon full of chunky monkey in her mouth before she replied, "You don't know the half of it." John smiled lightly at her. She was adorable, but she looked so defeated. He started to think and suddenly an idea hit him to cheer her up. "So besides ice cream, what else did you have for dinner?" "Nothing." Bulma grumbled as she kept staring at the television. "Well get dressed nice because we are going to your favorite resturant." Bulma looked over at him as if he had sprouted an extra head.

"Don't look at me like that. You are feeling like the pits and I have a bonus this month. I say we go get us a good bite to eat and a round of drinks and have a good ol' time as you tell me the horrors of your English career." He cupped her cheek with is hand and gazed at her fondly. Bulma shrugged. "You are paying?" "Of course, besides it's my turn tonight." Bulma sighs and goes to get ready. He was trying to be kind to her and perhaps getting shitfaced, she might feel a bit better.

-Resturant-

They arrived to the lively atmosphere of drinks and food and rave club on the dance floor. All ready after stepping foot inside the place, Bulma's spirits began to feel uplifted. Bulma felt like the weight was being lifted off her shoulders and she could breath. They were lead to the balcony that overlooked the dance floor below. Everyone seemed to be in high spirits. They sat down and ordered. Bulma seem to gaze at the floor below, not really in the right mood to converse. "B, come on. What happened?" Bulma looked over at him sadly. "It was just a bad day. I don't to talk about it unless I'm drunk." "Well I can certainly fix that. Our drinks should be here soon then you can tell me." John threw her a winning smile. Bulma melted inside; he knew exactly how to cheer her up. "Goofball." Bulma snickered.

Dinner and couple drinks later, Bulma spilled all her woe to her boyfriend. Only thing being was that he did not seem that interested. He kept gazing at the dance floor. "Are you listening to me?" Bulma asked. "Oh yeah, yeah." He pulled himself to look at her. "I have to go to the bathroom." He got up and walked off rather quickly. Bulma was so tipsy she had not realized the bathroom was the other way and he was heading to the dance floor to which he was staring at on that dance floor. Bulma turned to look at it and only to find her boyfriend hand in hand with Sanshi?!?! Bulma was so surprised she dropped her drink and it shattered all over the floor. Everyone near her cried out and she quickly apologize. The waiter came over and started to clean up. Bulma's head was spinning. She tried to help and when she looked at the dance floor, she saw them making out by one of the pillers. Her blood ran cold and in that moment, her eyes focused on them and time stop.

Suddenly she stood up and told the waiter that her friend would pay when he got back from the bathroom. Quickly she grabbed her purse and her credit cards and ran out. Tonight, she would be staying in a hotel room and in the morning there would be some changes.


End file.
